Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may form light emitting sources using GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
Such LEDs are packaged to be used as light emitting devices that emit a variety of colors. Light emitting diodes are used as light sources in diverse applications, including on/off indicators, text displays, and image displays, that depict colors.